No Medal Could Say It
by Apollo's Lady
Summary: What are the effects of mutiny? For anyone who cares, my computer died, so I haven't been around much. Glad to be back! Thanks! Complete


Life without a computer is hard. Three months was too long and I am so glad to be back. Please forgive the lack of research on military protocol. I was so excited to have a story in my head, I pounded it out. No matter how many times I proof it, I always seem to find something else. As a matter of fact, I was editing, saw a mistake, got distracted by the kids and when I got back, I couldn't find it again... I know it's out there... I will find it.

**No Medal Could Say It**

"Captain, one last thing... a concern of mine, really."

Lee cringed internally, yet another concern. Would it be from his father or the Commander? This was becoming a ritual between them. It was clear neither his father nor Colonel Tigh were ever going to let him make amends for his mutiny. He often wondered if they had reinstated him just to be able to continually punish him for it. How often had Lee wished he could go back in time and change the past? He knew, however,he would do nothing differently. His father, the Commander, had been wrong. President Roslin had made a bad decision but it was no reason to overthrow her. Hell, if that was the case, he and his father both should have been stripped of their ranks after the search efforts when Kara had been lost.

He acknowledged his Commander with the same flat tone. "Yes, Sir?"

"How are the men treating you?"

"Excuse me?" Lee wasn't expecting that question. What on Caprica was his father thinking?

"It isn't easy regaining respect when you've acted as you have. I just wanted to know if the men have been giving you any problems." Adama said it very matter of fact.

"No, Sir. No problems at all." Lee suspected his father wouldn't believe him and wasn't disappointed.

"Would you tell me if there were problems?"

Lee summoned a response he hoped would be unarguable. "Sir, I would of course come to you if I were having a problem I could not work out with my men."

The two men eyed each other. "Very well, Captain. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

A short time later, President Roslin arrived at Adama's office for a meeting. Despite their differences, Bill worried about her. She wasn't looking well at all. He knew this was to be expected, but didn't like seeing it all the same. He knew it had taken a lot for her to confide her illness to him and he respected her for it.

"Madame President, sit down. Can I get you anything?" He was pleasant in his own way. There wasn't a tremendous amount of enthusiasm in his voice. He respected her enough not to change his habits.

"No, thank you, Commander. I really don't have much to discuss today. So, unless you do, this should be rather short." Laura Roslin liked the straight forward approach she could use with the Commander. In politics, there was often too much game playing for her taste.

"Good. What is it you'd like to discuss?"

"Morale."

"Morale?" Adama was intrigued. Things had been relatively calm of late and he hadn't seen any morale issues to speak of. "Is there a problem I am not aware of?"

Roslin smiled. She enjoyed his unease. "No, but I was wondering if I might have a presidential indulgence." Quietly she added, "While I still can."

"By all means, what did you have in mind?"

She smiled. "I was wondering if it would be an appropriate time to consider promotions and / or medals." She saw he was receptive and continued on. "I understand you would have to decide promotions, but we did train a lot of new pilots who survived a trial by fire. I thought… that perhaps, that should be rewarded."

"It's a good idea. Now is a good time for it."

Roslin grew visibly more excited. "I have been reading up on commendations and medals. In light of some of the incredible feats, I think we have many deserving candidates."

"They're just doing their duty."

Laura smiled. She knew he agreed with her and was testing her resolve. "Yes, but I think some actions have been above and beyond, don't you."

He returned her smile. "Perhaps a few." She paused, then handed him a paper. "I took the liberty of writing down my thoughts and recommendations, although I know you will be able to refine the list, or add more as you see fit." She would be adding one of her own. She hadn't placed Commander Adama's name on the list, as she knew he'd not accept it and would never recommend himself. That would be her little surprise.

"Very good. I will. Shall we meet again next week to finalize the list? I'll speak to the CAG and Colonel."

"Good."

"I can come to Colonial One, if you would like, Madame President."

Laura smiled at the generous offer. She knew Commander Adama didn't leave his ship without strong reason. "Thank you, no. I like to get out from behind my desk."

Adama stood and was followed by Roslin. He escorted her to the door. "Until next week then."

"I hope so."

Adama raised a concerned eyebrow and Laura chuckled softly. "What I mean, is that I hope nothing comes up between then that requires both our attentions. I kinda like the quiet." She offered him one of her coy smiles and he returned a smile of his own.

"I agree."

A week later, the meeting wasn't going as well. Adama had agreed to almost everything on President Roslin's list and had added a few of his own as well. He had eliminated one of hers and he knew she wasn't going to leave the name off without a fight.

"It's not fair, Commander. He has saved this entire fleet a hundred times over. He can NOT be overlooked."

"I'm not overlooking him. But I refuse to commend him for his actions when we both know he committed mutiny. He's lucky he isn't spending the rest of his natural life behind bars."

"How can you do this to your own son?"

"He's my CAG and damn lucky to be so."

"Is it really so easy for you? You're his father. Aren't you proud of him? He's a fine man and soldier. You can't possibly believe he hasn't earned this."

"He's a mutineer."

Laura's anger subsided and she grew somber. In a quiet voice, she added. "That night at your dinner party for Ellen Tigh, she said that you must be so proud of Lee, but you said nothing. He hadn't committed mutiny then. Were you proud of him then?"

"You have no right involving yourself in my relationship with my son. Haven't you done enough damage?" Adama froze. In his anger, he had said too much. He had given her an edge, revealed a weakness.

She glared at him. "Me? You think I've done the damage when you can't even tell your own son you're proud of him? Why is it you seem to be able to tell everyone else on this ship about the good work they do, but not your own son? Have you ever once told him he's done a good job or could he always do it better? Have you ever once been proud of him?"

There was extreme tension in his voice. "Madame President. Captain Lee Adama was a fine officer with a promising career until he held his gun to his XO's head in your defense. I don't expect you to understand this. I can not in good conscience reward him for that with either medal or promotion, no matter what else he might have done. It is too soon. If you ask him, he will tell you he understands that his reinstatement was due to extremely special circumstances. He will not expect any medal or reward."

Roslin knew she would not win this battle. She had struck a nerve. It scared her a little, as there was a small part of her that knew he was right. The guilty feelings she struggled with surged forward again. She was the one who had messed up Lee's career. Lee didn't accept that and had told her so from the beginning. It had made her value him even more. Lee is an amazing man. She knew she couldn't force him to, but she wished his own father could acknowledge that. She supposed he had to maintain a professional distance, but it was a chasm in her book. She had known colleagues like that when she taught. If by chance they got their own child, they distanced themselves so as not to appear biased. It was necessary, but unfair. It was always hardest on the children.

"Very well, Commander. Captain Adama stays off the list." She added. "But not for too long."

Adama drew in a long breath. The father in him wanted desperately to relent. He knew his son had earned this award and more. It still stung that Lee had sided with Roslin. He wondered briefly if he would ever be able to choose his son over duty. "What if you gave him a commendation in private, not part of the ceremony? Before it, say."

Roslin smiled. Perhaps there was hope for this father. "That would be far better, a compromise."

"A compromise." He reiterated, as if toasting.

Two simple ceremonies were planned, one for pilots and one for crew. Rather than create a media spectacle on his ship, Adama agree to have the ceremonies taped for rebroadcast later. The pilot's ceremony was to take place before the morning briefing and would be kept understated. As discussed, Lee was brought into the Commander's office shortly before the service was to begin and was presented with his letter of commendation. It was witnessed only by the President and Commander. It was obvious by the stunned expression on Lee's face that he had not expected it. Adama took it as a sign that he understood the situation completely. Roslin was worried that he might be disappointed. She quickly decided that he would probably prefer the privacy, based on the blush he couldn't control at the praise. She smiled at his modesty.

Commander Adama presented the promotions first. There were many grins and high-fives shared among the assembled group of pilots. Then President Roslin began handing out commendations and medals. She kept her remarks brief and to the point. One by one, the honored pilots came forward. They shook hands with the Commander, Colonel and CAG and then President Roslin personally pinned their medals on. They were nearing the end. Starbuck was the last pilot called forward. Despite her many violations, Lt. Kara Thrace was awarded a Medal of Valor as well. Adama beamed.

There was no audible gasp, but a collective shiver was felt by all as the next name was called, Colonel Saul Tigh. The atmosphere in the room immediately changed. A few pilots dared questioning glances around the room, but only a few. Starbuck's eyes flashed with anger. It was all she could do to stay in her seat. She held her breath, assuming Lee's would come before the old man's, father and son together. It didn't. The president went right to the old man. She probably said nice things, but Starbuck didn't hear them. Her eyes were fixed on Lee, whose own gaze fell proudly on his father. Kara knew Lee was modest, but even he liked a pat on the back.

The ceremony ended and the president and the others left Lee to conduct his briefing. He gave the pilots a five minute break to stretch and compare medals. He expected an excited buzz in the room, but got only wonder and confusion. The pilots clustered in small groups and spoke softly, every now and then stealing a glance at the CAG who had been ignored. Kara was immediately in Lee's face. He knew why and attempted to cut her off.

"Is there a problem with your medal, Lieutenant?" Lee teased lightheartedly.

"You're frakin' right there is. Where's yours?"

Lee tried a bad joke. "So, you've shown me yours and I'm supposed to show you mine now? I don't think this is the proper place, Kara." He could see that Kara was struggling to keep from hitting him. Humor hadn't worked. Lee frowned. "Kara, I committed mutiny. I don't deserve a public award." He didn't want to tell her about the commendation, but knew he needed something to calm her down. "I got a commendation in private this morning. Don't worry about it."

"Frak that, Lee. You deserve better than that. I'm goin' to Roslin. She owes me. Frak, she owes you. You've saved this ship… the whole frakin' fleet more times than I can count."

"We've all done our part, Kara. Let it go. It was more than I expected."

"It's not fair, Lee."

"If I'm fine with it, you'll just have to accept it. Now, sit down, so we can get this briefing started."

"Lee…"

"SIT!"

She did as he ordered. He went through his agenda swiftly and efficiently, as he always did. At the end, just before dismissing the pilots, he added a personal privilege. "You've all done an amazing job under circumstances that no one could have ever predicted. I'm proud to fly with each and every one of you. You've earned these medals. I don't recommend wearing them, but keep them safe. Sometimes we forget to tell you thanks. Dismissed."

Lee expected everyone to scatter as they always did, but no one moved. A few glanced around the room. Finally, a new pilot in the back row, who had shown real guts in the battle over Kobol, rose. She walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the podium behind which Lee stood. Without saying a word, she met his eyes and placed her medal on the podium in front of Apollo. Immediately behind her were Crashdown, Hotdog and Kat, and soon all the other pilots were in line, removing their medals and laying them on the podium before they filed out. Last in line was Starbuck. She smiled at a stunned and overwhelmed Lee Adama. "Like you said, sometimes we forget to tell you thanks." She added her medal to the pile and walked out, leaving Lee alone to his emotions.

Lee Adama never spoke of that briefing. There were simply no words he could ever muster that would have been adequate. William Adama also never spoke of that briefing. Indeed, no one even knew he was there. As he sometimes did, he had stepped into a small alcove in the back of the room, where he could observe the performance of his CAG and son. As he watched the entire honor evolve before his eyes, his heart clenched in his chest and a lone tear of pride slid down his cheek. This was his son and no man would ever be more proud.


End file.
